


Namorando a Supergirl

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Humor, Sexual Content, Silly, Texts From Last Night
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Lena e Kara agem de forma inapropriada em uma festa corporativa.





	Namorando a Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dating Supergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791252) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #009 - texts from last night.

Depois de um tempo, todas essas festas começavam a parecer iguais. Sinceramente, Lena se cansou delas cerca de um mês depois de ser adotada, quando tinha que atuar no papel de filha perfeita. Ela pensou que seria diferente quando fosse ela a anfitriã, já que isso lhe daria mais controle, mas elas ainda eram tão entendiantes quanto sempre foram. Bem, ao menos elas eram entediantes antes que conseguisse convencer Kara a ir com ela.

A princípio, Kara só vinha quando havia uma ameaça à vida de Lena, para que pudesse a manter em segurança. Quer dizer, para que Supergirl pudesse a proteger. E não havia absolutamente nenhuma conexão entre Kara e Supergirl, de jeito nenhum. Era adorável como Kara realmente pensava que os óculos ajudavam a ocultar sua identidade. Afinal, só eram óculos, não era como se eles fizessem alguma coisa para mudar o seu visual espetacular. Além do mais, tinha o fato de que ela definitivamente os tirava para dormir, então o fato de que achava que Lena não tinha conectado os pontos seria ofensivo se não fosse tão adorável. De qualquer forma, deixar a Kara manter seu segredo valia a pena nem que fosse só por ter visto o rosto da Supergirl da primeira vez que se viram depois de terem dormido juntas, ela conseguiu errar a janela quando tentando voar para fora do escritório de Lena, apesar de que por sorte não com força o bastante para quebrar a parede.

Kara era tão doce e inocente, e a alegria da vida de Lena era tirar ela de sua casca. Nunca a forçava, nunca a puxava, só conduzia gentilmente, sempre devagar. Isso produzia grandes resultados, como naquela festa onde ninguém conseguiu as encontrar por vinte minutos e ela fingiu que não viu quando Kara usou sua visão de calor para abrir a porta daquele depósito. Para alguém que tentava manter sua identidade em segredo das pessoas mais próximas dela, Kara realmente era descuidada em usar seus poderes para deixar a vida mais fácil. Era bom que a mãe de Lena nunca tenha se importado que estavam namorando, porque se tivesse olhado para ela por mais de dois segundos, Supergirl teria problemas.

Os planos que tinha para aquela noite eram um pouco ousado, mas achava que Kara estava pronta para que ela tomasse aquele passo. A festa tinha quase terminado, a maior parte dos convidados tinha saído, e os que ainda estavam lá estavam bêbados demais para perceber qualquer coisa acontecendo ao seu redor. Até os amigos que Kara tinha trazido junto tinham passado de intoxicados, brincando com alguns dos itens que foram distribuídos na festa. O bigode do Luigi, talvez? Ele ficavam tirando fotos com ele como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo, o que só provava quanto álcool tinham bebido.

Era uma festa à fantasia para ajudar a construir uma nova ala no Hospital Geral de Central City ou algo assim, seu departamento de relações públicas tinha planejado tudo. Ao menos era uma coisa diferente, e qualquer quebra na monotonia dessas festas era uma coisa positiva. Lena tinha ido vestida como Supergirl, e Kara quase teve um aneurisma quando a viu, o que não era exatamente a reação que tinha esperado, mas ainda assim era boa. Lena mal podia esperar pelo dia no qual Kara viria para lhe contar seu grande segredo, só para que ela pudesse dizer que sempre soube.

Lena tinha tentado convencer Kara a vir como Supergirl, na verdade, mas Kara finalmente decidiu ser a enfermeira Chapel, o que era quase tão bom, porque também vinha com uma saia curta. Uma saia bem curta, que foi erguida ainda mais quando ela se sentou.

Lena manteve sua mão no topo da coxa de Kara por cerca de meia hora antes de finalmente decidir mover lentamente os seus dedos para cima, sob a barra da saia, o que lhe ganhou um sussurro de “O que você está fazendo?”

Lena sorriu, se inclinando para sussurrar no ouvido de Kara. “Você pode relaxar. Ninguém vai perceber nada. E isso não é tão diferente de estar dentro de um armário com pessoas à três metros de distância de nós.”

Era uma aposta, de certa forma. Kara podia aceitar e seguir com isso, ou podia deixar sua vergonha ganhar e afastar Lena. Ao menos Lena tinha sua consciência limpa, já que sabia que o álcool não afetava krytonianos e que não havia nada afetando a capacidade de Kara tomar decisões. Lena podia ser um pouco pervertida e mais do que disposta a atacar a inocência de Kara, mas jamais iria querer fazer qualquer coisa que Kara não quisesse, e nem iria querer que consentimento fosse dado de qualquer forma duvidosa.

Por um longo momento, Lena manteve sua mão parada ali, logo abaixo da barra da saia, esperando pela resposta da Kara. Ela não se moveria a menos que Kara quisesse. Isso n0ão era só uma questão de fazer o que Lena queria, mas também de fazer a Kara se sentir bem.

“Tudo bem, mas é melhor você tomar cuidado,” ela disse finalmente, olhando ao redor para garantir que ninguém estava olhando para elas, já corando em antecipação, o que só a deixava mais adorável.

Era exatamente por isso que Lena estava esperando. Qualquer festa que terminasse com ela dedilhando a Supergirl na frente de investidores tinha que ser a melhor da história.

Depois, ela pegaria seu telefone a abriria as informações de contato do seu irmão, digitando uma mensagem para ele. ‘Enquanto você não se encontrar fodendo a supergirl com os dedos no meio do salão enquanto os amigos dela estão passando um bigode do luigi para tirarem fotos, VOCÊ NÃO CHEGOU NO MEU NÍVEL.’ Ela riu, isso o faria surtar, mesmo que ele provavelmente não acreditasse nela. Era uma pena que ele estivesse preso, costumavam se provocar quando eram mais novos, e ela gostaria que as coisas não tivessem terminado dessa forma. Ela deletou a mensagem, não era como se ele fosse poder ler de qualquer forma.


End file.
